


I'm Like A Lawyer (With The Way I'm Trying To Make You Eat My Food)

by maddieadeux



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Lawyer Castiel, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Top Castiel, Waiter Dean, lawyer AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddieadeux/pseuds/maddieadeux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt (from tumblr): “Why are you just handing out brownies on a street corner, is this a trap? Also they look really good, can I have one?”</p><p> </p><p>In which Dean is on a street corner, promoting the diner he works at, and Castiel is a new lawyer working with Sam, and for Bobby. Oh, and the Winchesters and Cas turn out to be neighbors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Want a Brownie?

**Word Count: 1458**

 

Castiel walked along the crowded street, searching the tall buildings for any sense of familiarity. He had just moved to New York City, and had gotten a job at a law firm. The office’s building looked identical to all the others around it. As he got caught up in his search for his workplace, he bumped into a man on the street corner.

“I’m so sorry!” Cas exclaimed. The second he looked at the man he was confused. Why was he holding a plate of brownies? Why did he look familiar? He decided to investigate. He didn't look like he worked at the Starbucks across the street, and clearly doesn't work at one of the office buildings. “ _Maybe he’s handing out drug brownies”_ Cas thought.

“You want one?” The handsome stranger asked.

“S-sure,” Cas replied, taking one. 

“My name is Dean,” The stranger- now Dean said. “You look lost,” 

“My name is Castiel and I am, well, I might be,” Cas replied.

“My brother works here, I’m handing out brownies to promote the diner I work at, around the block, with some family friends.” Dean said, smiling, “I know the area pretty well, do you want help?” 

“Sure,” Cas replied, also smiling. 

“Where do you work?” Dean asked.

“Um- Singer Law?” Cas said, a little unsure. He always had to double and triple check things, because God forbid if they were wrong or he went to the wrong place. 

“That’s where my brother works! And I know the guy who runs it all- Bobby.” Dean said, excited.

“Really? Could you point me towards the building?” Cas nervously asked. What if Dean said no?

“Right here on your left!” He said, pointing to the building. There it was, sparkling in the light. It seemed to be reaching up to the sky and never ending. Would he really be working in this piece of art every day? 

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas said warmly. He felt a pang of sadness. Would he ever see this man again? Would it be strange to show up at the diner at his lunch break? Just then, Dean answered his prayers. 

“Feel free to show up at the diner during your lunch break. And you should find my brother. His name is Sam Winchester. Goodbye Castiel,” 

“Thank you again Dean. I hope to see you later.”

Cas liked the way his name rolled off of Dean’s tongue, it was like he had newly discovered his name. Castiel. It sounded regal. Like a prince’s name. Castiel Novak. He was looking forward to his new life.

 

Castiel exhaled as he got into the building. A tall man with long hair- almost too long for work- greeted him. 

“Are you Castiel Novak?” He said warmly.

“Yes. Do you know where exactly I should be? I never got a tour of the building,” Cas responded. He was relieved that someone was waiting for him, who would possibly show him around.

“Sure thing! You’re actually going to be at a cubicle right next to me, and you’re going to shadow me for a day to see what’s going on around here, and help on some smaller cases. Eventually you’ll be assigned your own, which I assume will be soon. After your interview Bobby couldn’t stop talking about you,” The man said. Cas already liked him. The man seemed like the human embodiment of sunshine.

“Oh! By the way- my name is Sam. Sam Winchester.”

“I met your brother, Dean, outside before I came in! He was promoting his restaurant. Good brownies,” Cas said excitedly! He couldn’t believe that he was meeting so many people at once. His only friend in the city was his brother who moved with him, Gabriel. Gabriel had gotten a job at a local candy store. He was the kind of person who could light up the entire house with a smile or joke. Sam and Gabriel had the same length hair. Was that why he trusted Sam so much already? Or was it because of Dean. Dean. Who he had known for less than an hour, but couldn’t stop thinking about. Castiel knew he had to keep a close watch on his heart. He always fell too fast and too hard, with feeling that were never returned. 

“That’s great! Do want to go up now? We’re on the 15th floor,” Sam said.

“Sure thing,” Cas shuddered a bit. He wasn’t necessarily scared of heights- he was scared of falling, wether that be falling off a balcony or in love. 

 

As they traveled up the elevator, Sam pointed out what different floors were for. _Ding!_ The elevator signaled that they were at #15. Sam got out, and Cas followed. Several women smiled flirtatiously at Sam and Castiel as they passed them, but nobody seemed to catch Sam’s eyes, Cas noticed. Cas didn’t want to interact with any of the women. The moment they found out he wasn't interested in women was the moment they requested him to take them shopping. Sam pointed Cas to a cubicle. 

“This is where you’ll be working. There’s bathrooms and a vending machine down the hall. I’m right next to you, so let me know if you have anymore questions, we have a meeting at 10am,” He said looking down at his watch “And that’s in an hour.”

 

“Hey Castiel, do you want to go to the diner for lunch?” Sam asked. The clock had just struck 1:00. The meeting was a breeze. It was not very important to Cas, but his workmates seemed to be passionate about the cause. It was about ways to make the workplace better and more comfortable. 

“Sure,” Cas replied, content knowing that he’d see Dean. 

They reorganized their desks and Sam grabbed his coat while Cas put on his trench coat. They got in the elevator and quickly descended to the ground floor.

 

They headed out the large, glass doors and into the chilly, city air. Cas shivered, not because of the chill, but from excitement. All he wanted was to be able to stare into Dean’s green eyes, maybe run a hand through his fluffy looking light brown hair. _But that’ll never happen._ Cas reminded himself. They’d probably talk for another week and then never see each other again, like every other relationship Cas had had through college and law school. 

 

The door chimed as Sam and Cas walked into the warm diner. Cas looked around, taking in the Christmas decorations. He followed Sam to a booth where Dean was already sitting. 

“Hey Sammy, Cas,” He said, greeting them.

“Hello Dean,” Castiel said, sitting next to Dean as Sam sat across from them. Sam looked at Dean knowingly, his lips turning up slightly. A woman with brown hair, who was maybe in her 50s, came out of the kitchen. 

“May I take your order boys?” 

“We’ll have our usual,” Dean said gesturing to Sam and himself, “What do you want Cas?”

“May I please have the waffles with maple syrup?” Cas said. 

“You’ve got quite the sweet tooth don’t you, Cas? First brownies now syrup?” Dean said jokingly. 

“Not really, that’s my brother, Gabriel,” Cas explained, “Gabriel is the new manager of a candy shop,”

“You should take us there sometime,” Sam piped up.

“Didn’t you want marshmallow nachos when you were a kid?” Dean teased. 

 

After a couple more minutes of bantering their food came out. Sam got a spinach and feta omelet, and Dean ordered a bacon burger. Dean seemed to be halfway through with his food in a matter of seconds. Sam seemed to eat very… neatly. He didn't leave any scraps but it all went in his mouth very slowly because he was talking to Cas. 

“Tell me more about Gabriel and his candy shop,”

Cas tried to finish chewing before responding. 

“He has every candy imaginable,” His voice took on a dreamy, savory tone, “He also does custom candies, he could probably make your marshmallow nachos,” Cas told Sam.

“Sammy’s never gonna stop bugging you to take him there after you told him that,” Dean said playfully, his green eyes sparkling. 

 

As soon as all the boys finished their food the woman, who Cas learned was named Ellen, brought out a plate of brownies covered in saran wrap. 

“For you boys to take back to the office,” She said warmly but soon gave Dean a knowing look as he reached for them. Sam picked up the plate. 

“We’d better get going,” He said.

“See you later, Sam, Cas,” Dean said waving. As Cas and Sam left the diner he heard bits of a hushed conversation between Dean and Ellen.

“You really like him don't you? Don’t lie Dean, I can always tell,”

“Yeah…” Came Dean’s sheepish reply.


	2. Chapter 2: Sam wants Gabriel's candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! Chapter 2 is finally here! I kinda forgot that I was writing this, so that's why it took forever.

After spending the rest of the day at the office with Sam, Cas arrived back to his apartment at 7:00pm. Gabriel was already home. The candy shop was normally open until 9:00pm but Gabe handed the store off to one of his more trusted employees. Dinner was already out on the table and Cas could smell a chocolate cake in the oven. He smiled. What could have been a horrible day turned out better than okay.  
“Hey little brother, how was work?” Gabriel called out. Gabriel, at 29, was only two years older than Cas, but he acted like it was ten years. Cas took a seat at the small, round, table and proceeded to tell Gabriel all about his day, and Dean. Cas was out to his family and friends, but he never found it necessary to tell his workplace.   
“Gabe, I think I really like Dean. He seems to really care. And his brother that I work with, Sam, seems interested in your candy.”  
“Did you show Sam a picture of me?” Gabriel asked.   
“No, why?” Cas inquired.  
“I was wondering if he was interested in my candy, or my candy.” Gabriel said, gesturing towards his ass. Cas playfully smacked him and they continued bantering at the dinner table. 

***

“Dean, admit it. You like him,” Sam said.   
"What? No! Sam, I like chicks. Girls." Dean lied. He knew he had feelings for Cas. He only admitted it to Ellen because she was like a mother to him. Dean knew that Sam would accept him, considering he was out, but he was scared. What if Cas heard? What would Cas think about Dean then?   
"Dean, don't lie to me. I know about Benny, from high school," Sam replied. Benny and Dean were seen as "best friends" in high school but they really were boyfriends.   
"What about him? We were best friends," Dean said defensively.   
"I've heard you guys having sex, on numerous occasions," Sam pointed out, cringing. The memory alone had traumatized the then twelve year old Sam. 

"Listen man, Cas and I are just buddies. Straight buddies. Who like pussy," Dean retorted.

**Author's Note:**

> This was purely out of being bored at school.


End file.
